Hetalia: OC Nations
by demi-soul
Summary: A set of fan-fictions written up as if episodes of Hetalia: Axis Powers or Hetalia: World Series. This series includes own characters developed by myself and Surgical Rose. All events are fictional and simply for fun. Please enjoy reading, and expect more as we go. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, Monster Hunter, Final Fantasy or any series referenced to or included.
1. Chapter 1

'The lands of this world are vast and flavourful, much like monster guts ya' know. Anway I'm Wyveria and this is my blunt perspective and understanding of all the stuff that's happened to me for a long time. Oh, and by the way, never trust America. He really can cheat you out of recognition'. Wyveria sighed after speaking.

- Intro scene -

The landscape is lush and full of life, wild forests and vast flowing rivers part the greenery. A teenage-looking male rests against a post, his bed head flicking in all directions. He seems completely fine and to be waiting for someone. This is Wyveria, a newer nation and a self proclaimed "Legend of the Hunt". He is treated as Japan and England's younger brother, as such he has another relative to worry about.

Heavy breathing sounds as America struggles to meet up with Wyveria, although he'd ran the same path his diet had really let him down. His usual flick in his hair now hung down, stuck to his sweaty face, "Dude I really don't get how you can keep going all the time. Chicks must digg it."

Wyveria looked slightly hurt by this remark, "America... My Bedroom endeavours are none of your concern."

The cheery and exhausted yank went for a reply instantly, "Bro, you sound so much like England that it hurts me." He rested a hand behind his head and let out a laugh at the unamused Wyveria who retorted "And Dude, you are a total wanker."

America's cheery mood broke, "I'm wha'!? You are really like England. When I go back I'm telling him!" The conversation paused as anothers footsteps sounded, a taller fully mature Nation walked toward the duo. He wore formal clothing, his eyes as green as the foliage. His hair seemed to be a tamer version of Wyveria's. England had joined the stage.

"Would you two stop bloody fighting, it's all you seem to do! You're brothers and that's what matters, treat each other politely and like regular gentlemen!", clearly England was stressing.

The teenagers both stopped; Wyveria sighed and looked appologetic, America however kept a bright face and grinned cheesily. "Since I'm gonna be the hero I don't need to appologise-", England clouted America for that comment.

America rubbed his head for a moment, suprised he'd been hit, "Why do you get so protective over Wyveria all the time but never me? It's so not fair man!" Wyveria smirked at this and replied, "Maybe it's because I go along with his customs and accept women as people, not sex toys. I think that chivalry is marvelous and putting it all out to win a woman's trust is better than just waving your junk about."

America dived at Wyveria shouting "I'm the proper nation and will go down in history books bitch!" and the duo break out into a 'chibi-dust-cloud-of-fury'. England simply sighed and said, "Why guys, why?"


	2. Chapter 2

'The atmosphere in England's house is quiet and lazy in the mornings, both America and Wyveria like to sleep late into the day after a hard night of sitting on there arses doing nothing. England often struggles with getting them up.'

England barges into their room and shouts, "Get up! Come on guys!".

Each of the boys reacts differently, Wyveria falls out of his bed sideward, but America simply lays there. Wyveria asked, "How the hell can he stay asleep through that?", the only reply was the deep snoring of America himself.

- Intro Scene -

'Not too far away from Wyveria lives a set of sisters; Radiance and Midgar.'

'Radiance was a small nation, but she made up for it in natural beauty. Her land grew many rare and wonderful flowers and fruits, so much so that a seedling would grow in her hair if she felt happy. She felt that nature was everything and really helped bring out the best in people. However her big sister thought the opposite. Midgar had passed the innocent natural stage and had gone on to persue relentless destruction of nature in her home. She wore incredibly bland black, and silver clothing. Her hair dyed to match both. All in all she was a bit of a power hungry goth who wanted to build a massive mall and a set of power plants to eat the earth's beauty, not pleasant.'

Midgar walked into Radiance's place, flowers seeming to wilt as she walked past.

"When will you grow up and forget these Airy-fairy fantasies? The world can't survive on just flowers and nature any more, modernise. We can change the world for the better." Radiance had heard this many times before, and as usual she sat quietly and admired the gardens reaching out behind her house, "Nope, I'm much too happy now big sis."

Radiance lit up with a cheery grin, then turned to present Midgar with a white flower.

Before Midgar could touch it the flower turned grey, shriveled up, and fell apart. "Sorry Midgy... I wanted to brighten bits up for you..." Radiance had an upset look, the flower in her hair turnt darker.

Midgar knew her sister meant well and hugged her, "Thanks for trying to give me something, next time maybe a necklace or something though."

- Chibi Radiance: HETALIA! -

England stepped up to his brothers, "Okay lads. Today we learn how to balance out magic and-" He was instantly interupted by America, "Dude, magic is B.S. can we learn something practical."

Instinctively England countered, "How dare you! Magic has been in our family for years! It's crucial we learn it!" England took a moment to breath, then demonstrated a spell, "Incendio!" A small wooden doll ignited at his words. Smiling triumphantly he invited the boys to try.

America stepped up first, "Alright... Incendio!" Nothing happened, he suddenly looked a bit disappointed. "Magic sucks bro..."

Wyveria felt more loyalty towards it and focused on the doll, "Alright... For England. Time to show how much I care. INCENDIO!" Nothing seemed to happen for a few moments.

Then America asked, "Is it hot in here?" The Island Nations turned to him, both shocked; England with an animated sweatdrop, Wyveria with a look of terror. England shouted, "YOUR ARSE IS ON FIRE!". America instantly freaked out and started running around shouting. Wyveria simply facepalmed.


End file.
